This supplement contains 3 proposals. 1) Magnetic resonance studies of sickle cell erythrocytes and hemoglobin, Chien Ho - principal investigator. This project was requested for only 3 years under the original grant and has proved very productive and yielded very interesting data, so renewal is requested. 2) Hypotonic exchange-loading of erythrocyte hemoglobin, George Sartiano - principal investigator. Permission was granted to initiate this project with support from the original Center grant. It has proved quite productive and interesting, so further funding is requested. 3) Outreach program for feasibility studies of sickle cell disease and screening studies, Ruth White - principal investigator. This is designed to allow us to assist a number of communities which are interested in obtaining our help in establishing and maintaining quality programs in education, screening, counseling and patient services.